after camp
by Thewritter1996
Summary: New Demigod sequel please R&R LOTS OF LEMONS 5 reviews more guys. Guys this story is done. I will make a new version. I hope u guys like it and keep support.
1. Chapter 1

**After camp**

 **Back house of Dan, Piper, Drew and Domi.**

Dan, Piper, Drew and Domi were on Olympus as Aphrodite had a gift for them. They and a few other campers had left Camp Half Blood for a normal life. Travis and Katie had a medium house and few cars. Percy and Annabeth were on a vacation in Greece. Jason had hooked up with Reyna and had an appartment in New Rome.

Aphrodite came to her palace courtyard and saw the kids she summoned. Dan was confused as to why these four were here as opposed to others. Well Aphrodite had an offer for the demigod's. She gave them money for a massive mansion and 40-50 of her personal servents in the house if they aggreed to let others have sex there. She also said Piper and Drew can whore around as much as they want to, without having to worry about becoming pregnant or anything else, as long as they don't want to. Additionally she will keep all girls looking 16-20 years old and tight in their assholes and pussies. Aphrodite also gave Piper and Drew 5 boxes of oil and the boys two tubs but it was magic so it never ran out.

After being sent back to earth Dan was incharge of his Granddad's property and technology empire and made oddles of cash. He also saw some land to build on and the four commisioned builders. Some charmspeak had the massive two part house complete. Dan, Domi, Piper and Drew had rooms in what people would see as they passed. The back was a huge mansion and all rooms had closets full of lingerie and costumes. The servants from Aphrodite were stunning. Every single one of them was a girl somewhere between 16 and 20 and had a sex drive that was insanely strong and they didn't fear to show it, although it still didn't even come close to Drews and Pipers sluttiness. The two Aphrodite daughters loved to decorated their house, with the basically unlimited cash they had to spend now. That basically resulted in tons of lingerie, dildos, vibrators and all kinds of other sex toys that they kept in the house now. The two sisters shared a massive closet, where they keep all their clothes. They have about the same size, so they share everything, if they bother to dress at all. They had to use probably about 3 rooms, just to store all their sex toys they bought and were eager to try out, but since they easily got more than enough rooms, their boyfriends were happy to let them decorate the house as they wished. Dan ran the buisness well but needed his other company more. Drew and Piper were very good with marketing their home to young men.

The servants were very good at marketing too. When the house and buisness was opened atleast 100 people were there. Piper and Drew charmspoke some to not knowing that the second part of the house was a whore house. But there was also a stage for girls too perform for clients. The whore house ran perfectly well and they were always lots of guys and even some girls, who happily fucked all the hot whores who worked there. The whores actually loved to work there and were paid really well, since Dan and Domi had more money than they could ever spend. So all their servants worked as whores in their free time and really loved it. And of course Drew and Piper also joined often and fucked complete strangers. Drew, being the biggest slut the others ever knew, needed only a few seconds to persuade her sister to join the other whores sometimes and fuck all the strangers who wanted to fuck them. Domi and Dan didn't have a big problem with that.

The girls were to happy to help gentlmen who paid well. The house was beautiful and extremely big. The girls decided, that while they wanted to of course share their rooms and beds with their boyfriends, they also wanted to spend as much time with each other as possible. Drew and Domis room was now directly connected with Piper and Dans, since they wanted to have a door through the wall. Most of the time the door was open, even when one of the pairs had sex, which happens quite often. They didn't really care about privacy anymore, they even agreed to stay nude most of the time, since they were fucking so often and they owned the whole property anyways, so they could set the rules. Piper and Dan especially liked to fuck in the big garden and they didn't bother to hide anything. It was really nice to look at and not hard to find, since Piper always screams like the slut that she is, while Dan is pounding her. Domi and Drew often joined them, but they also really liked to fuck inside their living room on the table, or just somewhere else where they weren't hiding. Drew was really into people watching her while she was fucking.

At the moment Drew and Piper were swimming in the big pool in the garden. They were of course completely naked and Drew still had cum in her pussy from a random fucking she did before. Sadly for her, all the cum on her body she had got washed away in the pool. Piper only got fucked once today, which resulted in her being exceptionally horny, since she normally got fucked much over 5 times per day.

About 5 servants were standing around the pool, all wearing extremely revealing outfits. Domi had given them short and sexy maid outfits and recommended them not to wear underwear underneath them. It wasn't a command, but none of the servants had worn any underwear, although you can see their tits and pussies most of the time.

Dan and Domi were off to the side, lying next to the pool on a deck chair. They both were also naked and currently uploading some porn Drew and Piper did the day before. Another idea Drew had and quickly convinced her sister to join her.

They quickly checked if it had a good quality, and started to slowly stroke their boners. They were stroking their cocks for a few minutes until they were sure that the porn had a good quality and started the upload. Domi put his smartphone away, but continued to stroke his dick, just like Dan. They were horny now and didn't want to stop anymore. Good thing that they still had something to get off to, since their girlfriends had started a really hard and sloppy make out session in the pool.

2 servants moved and kneeled before Domi and Dan before taking their cocks in their mouths and eagerly sucking them off. The boys quickly grinned at each other, before watching the spectacle inside the pool. They absolutely loved to watch their girlfriends fuck each other, which happened really often. Drew and Piper were probably as close as two girls could get, without actually dating. It was no secret that they really loved each other. That combined with their sluttiness, resulted in them fucking each other almost as often as their boyfriends.

At the moment, Drew was pressing her sister against the border of the pool, while rubbing her wet pussy against Pipers thigh. Their mouths were locked in a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing against each other while exchanging lots of saliva. Both moaned into the kiss. One of Drews hands was on Pipers head, trying to push her even closer to herself, while her other hand vanished between her legs and slowly fingers Pipers dripping pussy. Piper was heavily kneading Drews ass, but no took one hand of her amazing ass cheeks and instead inserted a finger into her slutty asshole, which made Drew moan even harder in her sisters mouth.

Domi and Dan groaned at the amazing sight and started to spray their loads into the 2 girls mouths. Domi instinctively used his powers to multiply their loads. Each of them shot easily about 20 ropes of cum in the girls mouths and on their bodies. It was impossible for them to even swallow most of it, so their mouths were filled to the brim and their whole face and upper bodies were dripping with the sticky white mess. Just when they were about to swallow they were stopped by a loud "Don't swallow or clean yourself" by Drew, the biggest cumslut any of the knew. Domi just smiled at her attempt to get as much cum as possible, while Dans dick got quickly hard again. The servants waited with their mouths full of cum, while their slutty misstress climbed out of the pool, her pussy dripping on the floor, but most likely not because of the water. She quickly helped her sister also out of the pool, before kneeling next to one servant and making out with her to get the mixture of cum and saliva out of her mouth and eagerly swallowing it, while Piper did the same to the other servant. After they got every single drop of cum out of their mouths, they licked their faces completely clean, before cleaning their upper bodies. Sadly they weren't able to get all the cum on the uniforms, so they allowed the servants to stand back again. None of them cared that they still looked like cheap sluts, shining in the leftovers of cum and their uniforms still drenched in it.

The two sisters now turned to their favourite cocks in the world, a big smile on their faces, some cum dripping from their lips. Drew slowly crouched in between Domi and Dan and took both their cocks in her hands, really wanting to just wrap her lips around them and suck all their cum out of them. Meanwhile, Piper went down on the floor and carefully spread Drews ass cheeks, admiring her flawless asian skin and her perfect big ass. She slowly bend down and brought her head in between her sisters ass cheeks and pushed her tongue inside her slutty, delicious asshole. She pushed as far inside as she possibly could and wiggled her tongue around to please Drew as good as possible. She was rewarded by a moan from her beloved sister above her, which was music in her ears.

Drew was still playing with her boyfriend and Dans dick, while Piper ate her asshole. Drew greatly enjoyed those two big dicks, bringing them together to compare them. Even though Dans dick was slightly longer, it was not even a full inch and Domis had slightly more girth. Domis cock would always be her favourite one in the world though, and she knew that. He was able to please her like nobody else ever did, and he as a son of poseidon he sprayed the biggest cumloads ever, a thing that Drew extremely loved, since she basically couldn't get enough cum.

Drew let out another louder moan, while her sister was still eating her out. Drew really enjoyed Pipers attention towards her ass and Piper was really aware of that. But Drew wanted even more now and since she was already pressing the 2 cocks against each other anyways, she just dove in and took both of them in her mouth at once. It was definitely not the first time she had taken several cocks in her mouth, especially those two, but everytime she did it she loved it even more. She just loved give blowjobs and she didn't complain if she got more than one cock. Drew started to suck and lick around the two cockheads inside her mouth, eliciting some moans from above. She took them out for a split second to let out a really loud moan, as Piper had now switched to eating her dripping pussy. A thick trail of spit were still connecting her mouth with Domis cock, both cocks were still covered thick in her saliva, but it only took her a moment to get both cocks in her mouth again and sucking on them like her life depended on it, also growing closer to her own orgasm now. The boys knew they weren't going to last much longer. Drew was definitely the best blowjob giver any of them knew. The pleasure of her mindblowing blowjob, combined with their two dicks rubbing against each other, had the spraying their load after a few minutes. Domi instantly used his poseidon powers to multiply their loads again, knowing exactly how much Drew wants every last drop of their combined cum. Both dicks started to cum at the same time and Drew eagerly sucked as much of the delicious cum as she possibly could, swallowing a massive amount. It was way too much for her though, and the cum already started to overflow her mouth and run down her chin on her tits and body, the flow didn't seem to stop anytime soon. Suddenly Drew started to scream loud out when her own orgasm hit her and she started to squirt her juices all over Pipers face, who also tried to swallow her perfect sweet juices. Drew let both dicks slip out of her mouth, both of them now starting to paint her face and body white.

"FUCK YES, SPRAY ME WHITE WITH YOUR CUM, PAINT YOUR CUMSLUT WHITE, I WANT TO BE COMPLETELY COVERED IN YOUR PERFECT STICKY MESS"

The steady cumflow of the two dicks died down, but Drews face was already completely white and her upper body, till down to her stomach was covered in a thick layer of cum, only a few places still being dry skin. Even her hair got showered in cum, but Drew definitely wasn't one of those girls who had a problem with cum in her hair. She even liked it.

Piper came out from under Drews legs, and Drew sat down, exhausted after her intense orgasm. She took Drew in her arms and hugged her closely, not caring about smearing all the cum on her own body too.

Drew gave her a really quick kiss on her cheek, leaving a perfect lip mark of cum there. "Thanks babe, you are awesome" She was still panting slightly, but she was getting horny again. She wasn't even close to being finished. Both sluts eyed their boyfriends, and their stiffening cocks, eager for more. Especially Piper was awaiting to get fucked extremely hard, since she only came a few times today. She stood up and helped her sister to follow her and went to Dan, falling on her knees to lick his cock, and clean it from all of the remaining cum and Drews leftover Saliva (which was a lot).

Domi went to his girlfriend, who of course didn't bother to clean herself. She knew that Domi had absolutely no problem with fucking her while she was covered in cum. It could even be strangers cum and he didn't care and she loved that about him.

Domi immediately took her into his arms and started a hard make out session, thanking her for the amazing blowjob before. Her mouth tasted after cum, and she also smelled strongly after cum, but he didn't care. Her whole face was covered in it, and also her lips and mouth, so he hadn't really expected anything else. Especially since Drew gave probably about ten blowjobs per day at least (probably half of those for him), so it was pretty much normal for her to taste like this. But he loved that about his slut.

Their tongues were fighting against each other and both were moaning into the kiss, but Domi slowly broke the kiss, to kiss and lick down her cum covered neck and give her a hickey there, leaving her moaning in the air. He soon continued, kissing and licking his way down to her pussy. Her crotch and leg are was still soaked in her juices, which she just squirted all over pipers face. Domi quickly devoured her pussy and sticked his tongue inside. He loved nothing more than tasting his girlfriend. He just couldn't get enough of eating her pussy and fucking her and luckily for him she was a total slut who loved getting fucked all the time. He still noticed a slight taste of cum, but it was almost not existing anymore. It would probably be stronger if Piper hadn't eaten everything out of her before.

Drew couldn't stop moaning while Domi did his magic on her magic cunt. She looked over to her sister and Dan and saw Piper getting down on all fours on one of the deck chairs, Dan standing behind her. He spread her ass and roughly pushed his massive dick inside her tight, slutty pussy. He really loved her, but he knew that she needed a hard fucking at the moment, so he gave her what she wanted. He merciless pounded inside her over and over, getting her to moan and scream out in pleasure. She had needed this bad. One fucking this day just wasn't even close to being enough for her. She needed more. She sadly was really busy that day, so she wasn't even able to fuck her boyfriend yet, just a quicky with her sister in the morning, but although Drew was able to give her mindblowing orgasms, nobody was able to satisfy her with only one orgasm, nevermind how good it was. That's why she was enjoying Dans pounding even more than usual, especially when he also started to spank her big ass. She loved his dick so much. It was so big and she really had a thing for massive dicks. It filled her so perfectly and she was just addicted to his big, perfect cock.

"Fuck yeah, spank your slut. Fuck me hard… Oh yeah, I need that. I'm your slut for the rest of my life Dan"

Dan loved her talking like this. He knew she was a slut, but he loved if she called herself one. He couldn't take it much longer, hearing her slutty talking, combined with Drews moans and screams next to him. Pipers pussy muscles were squeezing on his cock and he felt his load building. He fired it inside Pipers pussy, knowing that she loves that. Piper screamed out in pleasure and orgasmed herself, when she felt his hot sticky cum in her slick cunt. After about 30 seconds of cumming inside her, Dan pulled out and fired the rest of his cum on Pipers ass and back, making her shine in his cum. "Damn Domis power is strong" he thought to himself, knowing that he could make him cum even more. Normally Piper would have turned around and took the rest of the load on her pretty face and inside her mouth, but she was still panting hard and in the afterbliss of her amazing orgasm.

When Dans senses returned, he noticed, Drew screaming out loud and cramping down on Domis face, pulling him as close to her cunt as possible, while she squirted all her juices over his face. Domi lapped up as much of her delicious nectar as possible, but she squirted too much for him to get everything. He came up from between her legs and started to make out with his girlfriend again, spitting some of her juices in her mouth. She greatly enjoyed tasting her own juices, so she eagerly took it. Domi was also able to taste his and Dans cum on her tongue. He knew she probably wouldn't clean herself up from this cum mess, until the next day and he loved seeing her like this. Her perfect face looked so much sluttier with cum all over it. He took a long lick over her cheek, getting his mouth full of cum, before letting it flow into her open, expectant mouth.

Drew purred happily after swallowing the delicious cream and pressed her cum covered body closer to her boyfriend. She started to rub her crotch area around his dick, moistening it up. She was still dripping wet and horny as fuck. Domi sure wasn't to deny her request and pushed his dick inside her slutty cunt, which immediately made her moan out in pleasure. She absolutely loved his dick, it fitted so well into her pussy, it felt like it was made for it. Just having him inside her made her feel so good, she wanted to stay like this forever. Except she wanted to cum around his dick even more. She began to grind her waist against him, getting faster with any second. She pulled him even closer towards her body, starting to make out with him again, before slowly letting her head fall back, while Domi began to work on another hickey on her neck. She let her head fall on the side and watched over to the other deck chair, where her sister was currently getting fucked in the ass by Dan. Both girls were moaning like crazy and looked directly into each others eyes, while their boyfriends fucked them. Like nobody else could.

Piper absolutely loved taking Dans dick up her ass. She was so slutty, that anal sex didn't hurt her in the slightest anymore. Even a few years back, she could have already taken a dick as big as Dans without lube or a warning inside her ass without any pain. Actually she had practiced quite often with Drew, since they shared a big collection of dildos, so they always took bigger ones on each other and also practiced to deepthroat them. They were already extremely close back then, but they just grew closer and closer and now they tried to spend as much time around each other as somehow possible.

A few hard thrust brought Piper out of her thoughts and she screamed loud, breaking the eye contact between her and Drew. She knew Dan wasn't going to last much longer, but she didn't intend to do either. She already came a few times, but she felt that this one would be bigger and she was going to share it with her boyfriend. She rocked back and met his hard pounding inside her slutty asshole, her eyes rolling back into her head, when the shattering orgasm hit her and she screamed loud. A few seconds afterwards, Dan also started to fire rope after rope of thick cum in her ass. After about probably 30 seconds Piper got off his dick and turned around, this time taking the rest of the cum on her face and into her mouth. When Dan finished he came up to her, both panting and now watching Domi and Drew finish their business.

Drew was moaning Domis name like the slut she is. She also already came a few times, but she still wanted more. At the moment Domi had one hand on her ass, massaging her ass cheek, while also shoving one finger up her asshole, knowing that she would enjoy it.

"Fuck yes … AH … Fuck me Domi … Oh yes, fuck me like – OH- the slut I am"

Domi knew that Drew liked to be a slut and also liked to call herself one, yet he always got turned on when she did it. He started to pound harder inside her slick cunt, and dove into her neck, yet again giving her another hickey, while licking some of the cum from her neck. Drew was getting even louder and she started intense eye contact with her sister again. She was really sweating hard by now, but Domi didn't care. He came up to her face again, and made out with her, feeding her the mixture of his own and Dans cum, which Drew greatfull swallowed. Domi felt his orgasm come and was thrusting at max speed now. He started to shoot tons of cum inside his girlfriend, who also immediately came when she felt him shooting his sticky load inside her moist cunt. She screamed loud into his mouth, breaking the kiss in the progress. Domi didn't seem like he would stop cumming, he already filled her pussy to the brim, cum leaking out of her nonstop. He pulled out and shot his last 10 ropes over her flat stomach. Drew lay there, panting and sweating hard after getting so many awesome orgasms.

Dan and Domi looked at each other and smiled. They really fucked their girlfriends good, but they weren't quite done yet. Domi leaned down, giving Drew a quick kiss on her used pussy, to show her that she wasn't quite done yet, before standing up and walking towards Dans Girlfriend, who seductively smiled at him and spreading her legs. Dans cum was running out of both her used, slutty holes, making a big puddle of cum between her legs.

Dan kneeled in front of Drew, and dove between her legs, getting greeted by a thick, pleasant smell. Her cunt and whole crotch area was covered in her own juices, and she was glistening with sweat. He could also make out the strong smell of cum, but down there she wasn't covered as much. Her upper body was basically showered in Domis and his own cum, but down here they was only leaking Domis cum out of her pussy nonstop. Dan wondered how much Domi actually shot inside her. He didn't hesitate to put his mouth on her cunt though, smelling her even stronger now, but absolutely loving it. Drew put her hands on the back of his head and moaned out his name, while he played with her clit with his tongue. He pushed 3 fingers into her used cunt, slipping in easily because of all the combined juices. He felt her growing closer to orgasm and decided to bring her off by only using his tongue, so he pushed deep inside Drews now white folds, going fast and trying to lick as much as possible. He could almost taste Domis cum more than Drews own pussy, but he was used to that. More of the time he ate Drew out she was filled with cum, mainly Domis. Drew let out a loud, high pitched scream, before squirting her juices and Domis cum onto Dan. She needed a few seconds to come down from her high, but when she looked at Dan she let out a small chuckle.

"Sorry Dan, let me clean that up for you" she said while smiling at him. She leaned in and carefully licked every bit of her juices and cum from his face until Dan was clean again. She smiled at him and demonstrative licked her lips to show that she liked it.

They looked over to Domi and Piper and saw how Domi eagerly licked out her pussy. Her whole crotch area was covered by Dans cum by now, but she quickly came on Domis face. Drew immediately went to her boyfriend, and licked his face clean, from her sisters and Dans cum, before making out with Piper again.

They all got down from their sexual need now, Piper and Drew being completely satisfied at the moment, which happened really rarely. The sisters interrupted their kiss, still hugging each other though.

Drew leaned her head on Pipers shoulder, getting cum there, since she was still soaked in it. Piper didn't mind it at all and her face didn't look much better after the cumshot she received from Dan. Piper moaned, getting tired.

"Boys I'm tired. And I have a feeling, that my little Drew her isn't going to stay awake much longer" Drew playfully nibbled at her neck at that comment, causing Piper to laugh a bit.

Domi also moaned "Well, I'm not much better to be honest. Wanna sleep babe?"

Drew only gave a soft moan in return, which Domi normally took as a yes.

"I guess I'll also go to sleep then, are you coming Piper?" Dan commented.

Piper laughed "I would, but I got a hot, sticky babe clinging onto my neck". Drew looked up to Pipers face "you are cuddly" she teased "But I guess I'll stay with Domi for the night, so I'll prob see you tomorrow sis" They shared another loving kiss, before they stood up, Drew now being in Domis embrace, who lifted her up and carried her into their room, where he put her on the bed, not caring if the bed got dirty with cum. Drew actually liked to sleep with cum all over her, so he also got in the bed and hugged her close, before they fell asleep in each others arms.

Piper and Dan were following them closely, going through their room and using the connection door into their own room, not bothering to close it. Normally Piper would clean herself up before going to bed, because she unlike Drew prefered to sleep clean, but she didn't have a problem with sleeping cum covered. Besides she was already covered was more and still slept in her bed without caring.

"Good night guys" Piper called back into the other room, getting a quieter "G'Night sweetie" from Drew in return. Dan and Domi also wished a good night, before they all fell asleep, both pairs cuddling close.


	2. Chapter 2

****After camp****

 ** **Booking vacation****

Dan and Piper were the first awake the next sunny morning. Dan rolled out of bed and went for some coffee. He loved Piper but caffeine was essential. He was naked from the night before as he made the coffee. Both girls were still absolutely soaked in cum from the night before.

Once he had drunk the life saving drink Dan began to check his messages. Nothing actually happened but he got an offer through. Two weeks in Cyprus for $2000 for the fortnight Private Villa for up to four people.

Dan booked that. This would be a unique surprise for Piper, Domi and Drew. Upstairs Drew threw a robe on and went for her own coffee. She quietly walked down to the kitchen and saw her half sisters boyfriend sat naked just putting his smartphone down.

''Is it not a bit early for porn?''

''Ha-ha very funny. I got an offer for a four person vacation for $2000. So I booked it.''

"Wow, sounds nice, but I've got something even better in front of me right now."

She keeled in front of Dan, immediately taking his giant dick into her perfect blowjob mouth, starting to suck on it. Dan just leaned back, letting the blowjob goddess do her work.

She started to bob harder on him, deepthroating him without any struggle or gagging, giving Dan one of the best blowjobs of his life. He soon started to shoot his load into the heaven that was her mouth, Drew swallowing every drop, getting incredibly wet at the feeling. She absolutely craved for cum and was glad Dan came so much down her throat, even though it wasn't even close to what Domi normally shot.

Speaking of which, Domi came also into the room, completely naked. His morning wood was prominentaly sticking out in front of him and he made no effort to hide it.

"Drew baby, since when don't you wake me up with a blowjob anymore?" He asked.

Drew looked at him, still licking her lips to savour the taste of Dan's cum.

"I'm sorry baby, I wanted to get my coffee first and then I saw Dan's tasty dick here and couldn't hold back." She stood up and started to make out with him, their tongues wrestling with each other. She still had the strong taste of Dan's sticky cum in her mouth.

Drew turned around again and sat on Dan's lap. His dick was already hard again, since he saw Domi come into the room with his massive boner.

"My cunt feels a bit empty boys, why don't you use your two perfect dicks and make me feel full again." Drew moaned sluttily.

Domi stood behind her, taking Dan's dick into his hand and pushing both their dicks together, before leading them inside Drew's slutty pussy, who welcomed them and tried to pull them deeper. Both guys moaned at the feeling of Drew's tight pussy walls and their dicks rubbing against each others hard, since she was so tight. Dan and Domi each thrust as hard as they could inside Drew making her moan and stretching her slutty clean shaven pussy.

Upstairs Piper woke and flicked the TV on to a recording of American Dad. She was happy to relax for the day while others went to sort everything out. Piper was not a morning person especially when Dan wasn't there to use his morning wood on her. She rolled back over when her smartphone buzzed. It was Drew.

''Piper get down here the boys are giving me a threesome. It is awesome cum and watch. Xxx.'' Piper eagerly ran down to the kitchen and watched as Dan and Domi were still in Drew's pussy it had been about half an hour or more.

Dan and Domi noticed Piper with a good morning before going back to Drew. Piper watched the two biggest cocks she had ever used or seen fuck her half-sister mercilessly. Domi could feel all three loads getting closer and closer until finally the three came. Domi trippled the cum shot by Drew, Dan and Himself. Drew then got on her knees and took both cocks in her mouth doing a double blowjob while Piper watched. Domi again trippled the cum all three shot out.

Dan walked to his girlfriend and kissed her on the lips. Explaining about the holiday. She was delighted but concerend as flights would not be a place to have fun. Dan would use his granddad's private jet. Dan and Piper walked upstairs to get ready for the day. Drew and Domi followed suit. Dan's wood was now sticking out infront like a snake ready to spring. Domi's too but his wasn't helped by Piper's ass jiggling as she walked. Dan and Piper went into their room but she was super horny now. Piper went to the closet and got out a dildo. She began playing with herself making Dan harder than he already was. Dan grabbed the dildo and launched it through the door. It landed in Drew and Domi's room. Dan got Piper and thrust every inch of his rock solid and huge thick cock into Piper's pussy.

Dan kept thrusting into her and making her moan. Drew and Domi heard what was going in and saw Dan pounding into Piper's pussy. Drew was wet at this sight. Domi was still rock hard. Dan looked around to Drew and Domi watching them. Dan never stopped pounding Piper's pussy. Dan soon made Piper cum all over his cock. Dan soon came inside her Drew watched and this was so naturally was very, very horny. Dan went into the huge bathroom and began to shower. Domi went to the other bathroom to shower. Piper decided to try something new and kissed Drew passionatly. Drew still had the taste of cum in her mouth.

Dan walked out of the shower and walked back into his and Piper's room. Watching the two hot girls making out. Drew's hands holding Piper's ass. Piper's hands moving into Drew's wet cunt. Dan walked out with his cock still hard. Piper opened her eyes to her boyfriend watching this. Piper stopped kissing Drew and walked to the closet and got a strap-on dildo.

''Dan wanna join me in fucking this slut?''

''Oh yeah babe. But I think maybe something more than that.''

''Nah this will do for now.''

Piper had the strap-on in Drew's pussy from the front. Dan went behind he spanked Drew's arse. Dan then thrust every inch of his erection inside her. She moaned as he thrust deeper and deeper.

''I've fucked that slutty pussy of yours now when I'm done suck me clean.''

''Yes.'' Others in control turned Drew on. Drew in control turned Drew on. Nearly everything turned Drew on. 

Dan and Piper kept double teaming Drew's ass and pussy. Dan soon fired a massive load in her ass. Then Piper made her cum and she moaned. Piper then walked to her boyfriend and got on her knees. Mouth level with his massive erect member. Piper bobbed her head down the length and girth of Dan's erection.

''Piper wow babe you are amazing.''

Dan soon came down his girlfriend's throat. Dan then went and got ready for work. Domi walked out of his room and blew Drew a kiss before heading to work. Dan kissed Piper before he went of to work. Piper went to shower Drew followed. Soon the girls were ready for the day. Piper and Drew's day was incredibly boring as were the servents no real sex. Drew and Piper had one gentlemen each and they were not good at using the girls. So they used some toys to finish off later. After the dullest day ever Piper decided to go out shopping. She was in the mall in the nearby town when she saw someone. A young male about 16-18 and he was just getting some random stuff.

''Hey there.'' Piper called to him. She had been in Victoria Secret.

''Hi.''

''You wouldn't help me with my heavy bags would you?'' Piper asked with charmspeak and puppy dog eyes. The man was powerless. He helped carry the bags to Piper's ford focus. She charmspoke him into going with her some of the way home. On the drive they passed a dark alleyway. Piper pulled into the alleyway.

''Get in the back and slip your pants and underwear off.'' She charmspoke. The boy willingly followed instructions.

Within seconds Piper and he were naked in the back. He had a good size cock. Nothing like Dan or Domi but good enough. Piper spread her ass and backed onto the guys erection. Piper began to grind agianst it harder and deeper. Piper was moaning as was the guy. Soon he blew his load inside her ass. Piper wasn't done and pushed him into a position for riding. Piper climbed on the guy's dick and rode him like a horse. Making both moan in pleasure. The guy soon blew a load inside Piper's wet cunt. Piper then slid off his dick and took it in her mouth. It wasn't as big or thick as Dan's but good enough for Piper to blow. Piper gave a fantastic blow-job deepthroating the guy's decent cock. Piper soon felt his final load explode down her throat. She charmspoke the guy into getting dressed and took him back to the mall and went off home herself. Only an hour before Dan would be home. Piper got home and took her bags up to her's and Dan's room. Piper got changed into a swimsuit and walked to the in built sauna. She was relaxing for what felt like an eternity. While outside Dan pulled up at home.

''Piper I'm home and hard as fuck.''

Piper was no-where insight. Dan went upstairs saw the bags and decided to swim so he went nude to the huge pool. Dan's cock was huge and dangling like a third leg. Dan got to the pool and dove in. Swimming lengths just to keep fit. He was not a fitness freak just kept healthy for Piper. Dan was done after 50 lengths of the pool he got out and was drying off and sat on a deckchair.

Drew came down to the pool and hugged Dan. She wanted to fuck.

''I haven't fucked a slutty schoolgirl ever. I want to.''

''I like the idea.''

Drew went to change and told Dan to follow suit. Dan walked to the stairs and headed up to Drew's room. She was in a schoolgirl outfit and looked really hot she was sat on the bed showing a trace of panty.

''Mr.V I have been so bad. How can I get better?''

''Well how about getting undressed and using that sweet body.''

Drew stripped down to the socks and panties. She walked too Dan and grabbed his dick. She massaged it rubbing the length and the left hand massaged his balls. Dan moaned while Drew played with his erection. Drew got on her knees while playing with the erection. After fifteen minutes she felt his cum explode over her tits. Dan then picked Drew up and pulled her panties down to her ankles put her on the bed and lifted her legs to being on his shoulders. Dan thrust every inch of his huge dick into her ass first. Dan's cock stretched her ass out while she moaned. Dan kept thrusting inside of her for half an hour until he blew a huge load.

Next was Drew's wet pussy. She didn't need lub with the sever fucking she got daily. Dan was pounding away in her tight wet cunt. Making her moan as well as him. Dan went deeper into Drew's pussy. Drew felt her orgasm impending. Soon she fired a load over Dan's shaft. Then he fired a load inside Drew's pussy. Dan then went to Drew's mouth while she was laying back and rammed his cock down her throat. She was used to blowing huge cocks. Drew deepthroated all of Dan's member. Dan kept thrusting down Drew's throat the more he thrust the more she wanted more. Dan soon blew a load down her throat and covered her face and tits. Domi walked in to the house and walked up to his room and was not shocked when Drew was finishing a load from Dan.

''Hi Domi. Joining in or not.''

''Dan, Drew what is happening.''

''We are fucking like the horny rabbits we are.''

Domi walked over and began eating Drew's pussy. He could feel Dan's juices inside her. He ate the cum and got into a position where he could kiss her. Dan was behind her stretching her firm ass again. Domi spat Dan's juices down Drew's throat. Just as Dan came in her ass one last time. He then saw Piper and walked too his girlfriend and began fucking her until they ordered some dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**After Camp**

 **Dan, Piper, Domi and Drew Vacation. Part 1**

A week after it was booked Dan and Domi were packing a Mercedes G-Class jeep. Dan had bought this just for the size. Dan hoped in the drivers seat and Domi in the passanger seat. The girls got in the back and were listening to their I-Pods while waiting to get to the airfield with the private jet.

Dan after 45 minutes of driving saw the airfield the plane was safe to fly. The pilot had flown Dan's grandadd over 200 times to all kinds of destinations. Dan had been on several flights and knew the pilot very well. Dan was loading bags to the plane and then went to the bathroom followed by Domi and the girls. The plane was perfect like their house on wings. Dan and Piper were sat listening to their I-pods on the flight Drew and Domi were asleep.

After no time the plane touched down in Paphos the place the villa was. The villa looked more like a palace. It had ten bedrooms three ensuites, a pool inside and outside, deckchairs like at their mansion a garage but no cars. Owners left at other property. Dan and Domi began hauling the suitcases in. Piper packed mostly evening clothes for dining out and a few for leaving the villa during the day.

Drew was not so well prepared she had ten cases of clothes. Despite the holiday being ten days. She had done the same as Piper. Piper and Dan went and put their suitcases in one room that over looked mountians, fields and a small beach with the ocean.

Domi and Drew took the room over-looking the town. Both were ensuite so no worries for shower or the two person bath in each room. Dan went and changed into a T-Shirt and Shorts as it was sweltering in 32 degress weather. Domi was changing in his room too. The girls were already wearing shorts and bikini tops as the plane touched down. Dan walked too the garden and saw the barbecue.

''I am the king of these.''

''Well fire it up I'm starving.''

After about 20 mins Dan had three burgers for himself Drew and Domi and was making Piper a toasted sandwhich. Drew slipped her shorts off to her bikini bottoms. Piper ate her sandwhich and took Dan for a walk to town.

They passed a few shops not getting anything. Piper and Dan found an abbandoned beach. The sand looked bright white and the seclusion of the cliffs made it perfect. Two deckchairs had been left. No one else used the beach.

''Wanna go down there babe?''

''Why not.''

Dan and Piper descended down to the beach. The sun glistened of the water. Dan was on one of the deckchairs. It was very sturdy but comfortable. Piper was so horny from the flight. So she stripped down to her bikini. Dan saw her and his dick shot skywards. Piper saw this and walked to her boyfriend. She pulled her bikini bottoms down. Showing her perfect wet pussy. Piper then leaned over Dan's erect throbbing dick.

Piper took her top of letting her G-cups breath the warm Cyprus air. She was in the best position. She put Dan's huge dick inbetween her breasts. Pumping away.

''Like that big boy?'' Piper seductivly moaned to her boyfriend. Dan barely moaned back for yes.

''More Pipes.''

''Only when you cum.'' That boded well as after fifteen minutes Dan's load exploded over Piper's tits. She moaned and climbed on the dick to ride it.

At the Villa Drew was blowing Domi. He moaned as she sucked away at his immense man-hood. Drew used all her blowjob prowess to deepthroat Domi's member. She did this on a regular basis. Drew soon coaxed Domi's orgasm where he shot twenty ropes of cum down his girlfriend's throat.

''Amazing blowjob babe.''

''Yeah well spread me I need a good deep ass fuck.'' Domi happily took Drew's request and spread her firm ass and rammed all his man-hood inside. Domi thrust with all his might for twenty minutes while also spanking Drew's perfect ass.

Back with Dan and Piper he had just fired a load inside her perfect tight pussy. Piper moaned as Dan's juices filled her while her own exploded and ran down Dan's throbbing erection. Piper got into the 69 position with Dan and he licked the cum off his girlfriend while she took the loads from his cock swallowing it. Piper sucked right down to Dan's balls. Dan moaned and pushed his tounge deeper into Piper's pussy. Piper deepthroated his huge dick and Dan swilled his tounge making Piper's juices explode down his throat.

Dan didn't last much longer. Dan's cum exploded down Piper's throat and covered her face too. Dan and Piper got up and began kissing. Dan took some of the cum of his perfect girlfriend and when he kissed her she swallowed the cum. Dan and Piper quickly dressed again and headed to the villa.

With Domi and Drew.

Drew was now bent over being penetrated from the back by Domi. Domi was nearly ready to cum but holding back. He wanted Drew to cum first. She did after forty five minutes of intense fucking Drew's cum was in the pool it sadly washed away so Domi's shaft wasn't covered and all Domi's excess cum floated away too and didn't coat Drew.

Domi and Drew were done for now. They got out of the pool and their swimming shorts and bikini were tossed to one side. Dan and Piper soon walked back into the villa and saw Domi and Drew. The two began to smirk.

''What?''

''We just had the best sex ever.'' Piper responded one hand on Dan's cock.

''So did we. In the pool.'' Drew eagerly responded. Nearly breathless.

Dan decided to strip as they were always naked at home why not in the villa. Piper followed suit. She was lucky to have Dan to hold the way home with what he did to her pussy.

Dan and Piper began to relax on the deckchairs around the pool. Domi fell asleep and Drew was sunbathing next to Piper. Dan's erection was still rock hard from before.

Piper still felt really horny. Drew still needed more orgasm's she and Piper were used to 5+ orgasm's every day. Piper tapped Dan to go in with her. Drew followed wanting to see what they were doing.

Piper knew Drew was following them. She had packed a few toys for the trip. Dan was relaxing on the balcony and Piper got a bag from her suitcase. Drew walked slowly in their room. Piper was bent over and Drew slipped passed she thought. Dan was sat at the table with a can of coke and a chocolate bar. Drew wanted to play with his cock so badly. She began to stroke it sitting on another chair.

''Drew stand.'' Piper charmspoke her half-sister. Drew was up and looking glossy eyed at Piper. Who was now wearing a strap-on dildo.

''Give Dan a hand job and spray his cum over your tits.'' Drew got on her knees her right hand began massaging Dan's dick once again. Dan moaned as did Drew. Piper was waiting but enjoying watching her half-sister made into a slut.

Drew began to increase the pace she rubbed Dan's dick. Dan after a while felt his load building and it wanted to leak over Drew's tits. Dan's load exploded over Drew's tits after ten more minutes. Piper was pleased now. She walked out.

''Good now let Dan fuck your ass while I fuck your pussy.''

Piper and Dan sandwhiched Drew. Dan pounded her ass while Piper was deep in her tight cunt. Dan felt another load building. Piper thrust hard into Drew. The more the two thrust into Drew the quicker their orgasm's built. Dan fired his load into Drew's ass while Piper's strap-on made Drew cum all over the toy. Piper then made Drew get on her knees at the edge of the bed and suck the cum of the strap-on. She got on the bed and Dan stood over her while Piper sucked Dan's cock clean. Dan shot his load down the goddess of sex throat and Drew took the cum of Piper's strap-on too. The three were done with sex for now anyways or so they thought. Domi walked up to the bedroom and saw Dan and Piper having a cuddle and deciding to go out for a romantic night. Domi and Dan swapped in the way he was now fucking the girls. Drew also took the strap-on and had it around her for Piper now. Piper was giving Domi a hand job to start while he and Drew who was still soaked in cum were making out. While Domi rubbed Drew's cum soaked and leaking ass.

The Asian teen was wanting Piper at the moment but waited until Domi shot his normal load over her face and breasts. Drew then charmspoke Piper to standing. She rammed the strap-on into the Cherokee girls perfect ass while Domi penetrated her front going the same depth as Pipers boyfriend. Who was jerking off and filming this on his smartphone.

Drew wanted Piper's sweet heavenly pussy but her ass was so big and jiggly and full of cum. Domi loved her tight shaven pussy. After a good half an hour of thrusting he came. Using his powers to intensify their loads. Soon he and Drew swapped places on Piper. Domi liked Piper's perfect ass more than Drew did. Dan was so near to cumming at the sight but he restrained himself. Domi was showing Piper's ass no mercy with deep thrusts. Drew was the same on her pussy. Then Drew made her half-sister cum. Domi thrust one time more and did the same as he did in her pussy.

Piper then got on her knees and took Domi's cock and Drew's strap-on in her mouth and was bobbing her head and devouring the cum. Drew pulled out and went to Dan and began copying Piper and then Domi trippled the cum both boys felt approaching and coated the others girlfriend and made them drink it.

The rest of the day was so relaxing for the four. The sun shone and they sunbathed and didn't worry about anything. The evening rolled in and Dan and Piper got ready for their date. Piper looked stunning in a simple short dress with stockings and heels. Dan wore smart shorts a polo top and trainers. The two went to a quiet restaurant and had a delicious meal of Spaghetti for Dan and Salad for Piper. Their waitress liked the look of Dan. Piper noticed and had a brilliant idea. She went to the waitress and manager getting her a break in an hour with charmspeak. Piper made the waitress go to an alley near the resturant. The waitress went there with some hopes. Dan paid the bill and Piper set her plan into motion.

The time passed quick enough. The waitress appeared in the alley and saw Dan and Piper there.

''So you like my boyfriend? Why?''

''Well he looks handsome and probably has a huge dick.''

''Both are true. Now why does his dick matter?''

''I want to feel it inside me.''

''Dan help her out. Strip.''

Both stripped to their underwear and Dan was huge. The waitress eyed the tent in his boxers. The waitress had 34DD tits and no panties on. Dan took her in the pussy from behind and she loved it. Piper was fingering herself at the sight. Dan's load was bigger than the waitress anticipated. She then came herself and got on her knees.

The waitress bobbed her head along Dan's Dick. She deepthroated almost as good as Piper. She took his final load and kissed his cock. The three re dressed and went on their seperate ways. Dan wanted Piper again and when he got her home he would have her. A long night awaited Piper, Dan, Drew and Domi.


	4. Chapter 4

**After Camp**

 **Dan, Piper, Domi and Drew Vacation. Part 2**

Dan awoke the penultimate day still naked. Dan went to the kitchen and made his coffee as usual. He went and sat on a deckchair while waiting for the others. Dan got bored and went back to his room and stood on the balcony enjoying the peace and the view. After a while Dan's cum soaked goddess Piper walked out to him.

''Hi babe.''

''Hey sexy. Let's fuck.''

Dan was open to the request. Piper went to stand beside him and they looked over the garden, both still nude without caring about anybody seeing them.

I hope you didn't plan to fuck without me and Drew" Domi said when he came from behind, also completely naked, with his morning wood prominantely sticking out from his crotch. He stood directly behind Piper and pulled her cum soaked body into his. Piper turned her head, so she was able to make out with him hard.

Dan watched his best friend and girlfriend shove their tongues into each others mouths and felt himself getting hard. He saw Domi's hard dick between Pipers legs from behind. Piper also felt it pressing against her folds and reached down and started to massage it.

"Don't tell me that Drew didn't suck you off again Domi."

"Don't blame me sis, I sucked him off good. It's not my fault that he gets hard again so quick." Drew defended herself while she walked up to them from behind. Like Piper, her body was painted white in Dan's and Domi's dried cum from yesterday. Both didn't shower, knowing exactly that the boys didn't care. But unlike Piper, Drew's face was dripping in a big load fresh, sticky cum. It covered her whole face and also a lot in her hair, while dripping down on Drew's giant boobs. She definitely sucked Domi off Dan thought while smiling.

Drew stood close to Dan know, and started to make out with him, while both their partners also made out and Domi was slowly pushing his Dick into Pipers pussy by now. Drew pressed her warm lips against Dans, and Dan tasted all of Domis cum in her mouth and on her lips. They played with their tongues, before Drew pulled back a bit. Their lips were still connected with strings of Domis cum. Drew eyed them greedily, before licking every drop of cum from Dan's lips and swallowed it with a satisfied smile.

"I'm always surprised at how much of a cumslut you are Drew." Dan said. Drew shot him a flirty grin in return, which looked extremely sexy with all of Domis cum dripping down her face.

"I'm not even close to being done with cum for today." With that she dropped to her knees and instantly started to suck Dan's big fat cock. She loved to lick around his head and greatly enjoyed the familiar taste. She was born to suck dicks and she knew it. She took his whole dick down her throat without having to gag once. Dan moaned out and looked down at the goddess sucking his dick. There was no doubt that she was the best girl at sucking cock he knew. Only Piper was able to come close to her. Drew looked him directly into his eyes, while she continued to suck his cock like the dirty whore she was. She was pumping 2 fingers inside her dirty cunt, while she got off to sucking her boyfriends best friend's dick.

Dan looked over to the side and saw his girlfriend bend over the railing of the balcony, her giant tits bouncing freely in the air, while Domi pounded his massive dick into her ass. He continued to suck on her cum covered neck and kissed her back. Piper was screaming like a slut, while she got a rough pounding like she wanted. She squirted her juices on the balcony when she came, while Domi shot his massive 20 ropes of cum deep into her ass. Dan watched Domi pull his dick out of her ass and admired how there was instantly so much cum leaking out of her slutty hole. It was incredibly impressive how big Domis cumloads were.

Dan moaned out again and sent his whole load into Drew's mouth. He looked down to her while he sprayed his cum and looked into her eyes. He loved how happy she looked while she swallowed rope after rope of his sticky white cum. He knew Domi was making his load bigger again and after a bit he took his cock out of Drew's slutty mouth and shot the rest of his load over her face and tits. Drew was smiling brightly at the treating she got. She was fine with not cumming herself, as long as she got cum.

She stood up and went over to Domi and Piper, while Dan was leaning on the balcony to restore his strength after the perfect blowjob she just got. Domi watched Drew fall on her knees again and started to lick the cum out of Piper's asshole, who just smiled at her sisters love for cum.

After Drew finished she stood up and said "So, I think we should start with mine and Domi's room, since we already fucked in your room yesterday." Since everybody agreed they all followed the cum drenched goddess in her and her boyfriends room.

As expected their bed was drenched in big puddles of cum and pussy juices, but like the dirty girls they were, Drew and Piper immediately jumped on the bed without caring. Smiling Domi and Dan looked at each other and watched their dicks get hard again.

"Please fuck Drew together first. I want to masturbate to your big dicks destroying my slutty sister" Piper said and spread her legs, before immediately starting to finger herself. Drew smiled at her thankfully and gave her an intense, loving kiss. Dan and Domi watched them make out for a bit, their dicks incredibly hard now, after watching the two sisters make out like sluts.

The sisters stopped their kiss and Drew turned around, smiling with cum all over her. Domi went on the bed first and started to make out with her, tasting his own and Dan's cum all over her. Dan watched them for a bit, before getting pulled forward by his dick. Drew started to rub his dick on her face, getting a good amount of cum on it, before pushing it between her lips, while she was still making out with Domi. Her mouth was now full of Dan's dick and Domis tongue, but she still tried to make out with domi while pleasing Dan. She swallowed the cum and both Dan and Domi pulled back. Domi had some cum on him, after he pressed his body so close to Drew's, but he didn't care.

Domi laid down and let Drew straddle him. Dan got in position behind them and took Domis dick in his hand. He gave it a few strokes to get it fully hard again and put his own dick against him, before pushing both deep into Drew's pussy. They just loved to double team her tight, slutty pussy. Domi heard her slutty moans into his ear and decided to make out with her again. Her slick body rubbed against his while she got pounded, making the sensation even better. Domi knew he wouldnt last long, while making out with Drew and fucking her, plus feeling Dan's dick rub against his own. He continued to make out with her, before she stopped the kiss and screamed out, while clenching her pussy around the two dicks in orgasm. Domi gave her face a long lick, getting his mouth full of cum fast, since there was so much, before letting it flow into her mouth. Although she was in orgasmic bliss, she still swallowed everything. Both guys couldnt hold back at the amazing feeling of Drew's pussy and sprayed their loads inside her slick pussy. It was already overflowing with cum, but Domi continued to let them spray cum. When they finished all three of them had cum running down their legs and Drew had one of the brightests smiles on her face ever. None of them was done yet though. They turned around, so Dan was on the bottom, with Drew lying on her back on top of him. Domi stood up and pulled his dick out of her heavenly pussy. He watched the cum flow out of her pussy over Dan's dick who was still buried inside of her. He leaned down and pushed his tongue inside of her next to Dan's dick. He didn't care about the steady flow of cum and continued to eat her out. That was a new sensation for Drew. She never had a Dick and tongue inside her at once, but she was really into the feeling. Dans dick quickly got hard again and he continued to pound into her pussy again. Domi had some trouble continuing to eat her out, but he continued. It was hard tho, with Dans massive dick inside the same hole, thrusting directly next to his tongue. He even had his balls slapping against his chin sometimes, but Drew was screaming like crazy, so he continued. Her taste was incredibly, all the cum dripping out of her had not the slightest influence on the godlike taste of her pussy.

Suddenly Domi felt another pair of lips around his cock, immediately starting to suck it. He completely forgot about Piper, but it seemed like she finished masturbating and was now sucking his delicious cock. He thanked her with a small thrust into her mouth, but continued to eat his Girlfriends pussy, while his best friend pounded her tight pussy at the same time.

Drew let one more cum load out and so did Dan. Dan, Drew and Domi walked out to their balcony and Dan went into her ass. While Drew sucked Domi's cock. Dan pounded her ass and Drew deepthroated Domi's cock. Dan felt his load building and Domi did to. He used his powers to once again let both Dan and himself fire 20 ropes of cum into Drew.

She fell back panting. Dan walked to Piper. Domi quickly followed suit. Drew walked to her bag and got her dildo she had bought for fun out. Piper began giving Dan and Domi a hand-job. The two felt their loads explode over Piper's face and tits. Dan then went into Piper's ass while Domi thrust into her leaking pussy. The two boys thrust making Piper's huge tits fly about. The three moaned with each thrust. Drew was masturbating watching her half sister get really fucked hard and deep. Domi used his powers when it was time for the three to cum. Dan and Domi after filling Piper swapped holes and repeated desptie the cum leaking from her. Domi again used his powers to triple the cumloads.

Piper then got on her knees and began to do a double blowjob and both boys were in bliss and soon Domi made them shoot 20 ropes of cum into Piper's mouth. Some dribbled down and covered her tits.


	5. Chapter 5

**After Camp**

 **More people join in**

Dan, Piper, Domi and Drew had been home from their vacation for a week. They were currently eating lunch, which was cooked by Dan and waited for Travis and Katie to come over.

Travis pulled his Mercedes on the drive and two of the servants let them in. Domi and Drew were the first to stand up, shortly followed by Dan and Piper. Katie went up to Domi and threw her arms around his neck, before giving him a deep french kiss while seductively pressing her big boobs into his nude chest. She smiled when she felt his boner press against her crotch and gave it a passionate stroke with her hand.

My, my. Somebody is excited for this." She said before moving in to kiss him again. Domi just gave her ass a hard squeeze, which elicited a moan from the girl, before replying.W ell, I'm sure there are enough people here willing to help me out."

Drew watched all that going on while smiling. Jealousy was never a thing between the two, since they knew they only loved each other. Fucking was something they only did because it was fun and they got turned on by knowing the other one fucks others.

Drew gave Travis a short kiss on the lips and gave his cock a squeeze through his pants, before she started to greet Katie in a similar manner as Domi. The two girls started a make out session, which got Dan and Travis also hard. Travis joined Dan and Domi and stripped out of his clothes until he was completely nude and his boner proudly sticking out in front of him. It was big, although net as impressive as Domis or Dans. Drew started to strip Katie out of her clothes, while never stopping the making out session. Katie willingly let it happen until she stood completely nude in the room, like all others. She had no problem with showing off her gorgeus body. Her big boobs stood proudly on her chest, while being pushed into Drew's hard. She was pretty busty, although her boobs where not as big as Drew's or Piper's. Overall she was extremely hot, although no feature could really match Drew's or Piper's. They easily count to the hottest girls of the whole world, since they were daughters of Aphrodite and easily the hottest of them.

„Why don't we take this to the couch?" Drew asked, while she started to spread Katie's ass cheeks and push a finger inside her tight asshole. She picked her up and Katie closed her legs around her beg. Everybody walked over to the big couch and watched Drew throw Piper on the couch, before falling on top of her and continue to make out hard with her, while shoving 2 fingers up her pussy. Katie was moaning loud at the treating of the skilled girl and all three guys watched them with a raging boner.

Come on boys, here is somebody who is more than happy to help you out with those rock hard dicks." Piper licked her lips, while she fell to her knees in front of the three boys. She instantly took Domi's dick in her mouth since he was in the middle and started to use both her hands to jerk off Travis and Dan. Domi groaned at her amazing skills. She wasn't as good as Drew, but after her easily the best he ever had. Piper pulled the other two dicks closer to her face and started to also rub them around her face and her mouth. From time to time she also let Dan's dick slip into her mouth next to Domi's. Suddenly she took both, Domi's and Dan's dicks in one hand and pushed them both together, before trying to take all three dicks into her mouth. She was almost able to do it, but after she took Domi's and Dan's cocks in her mouth she wasn't able to fit Travis in anymore. She tried to get them off faster and started to suck both dicks as good as she could, while rubbing them against each other as best as possible. She ended up making them cum really fast and Domi used his power to make them shoot more. The combined loads were too much for her mouth and it flowed out and over her chin on her tits. She swallowed as much as possible, but didn't mind getting covered in it, since she and Drew showered this morning and missed the cum on their bodies. The friends pulled their dicks out and let Travis have his turn. He was so horny, that he just took her head and used her throat as a fuck hole, until he shoot his load down her throat. This time she was easily able to swallow every last drop.

They all looked over to the bed, where Katie was having a chain of mindblowing orgasms while Drew ate her out. Drew stopped when she realized that Piper was finished and Katie was breathing hard. „Holy fuck Drew, your tongue is absolutely amazing". Everybody now chose their partner, but nobody took their own girlfriend. Travis wanted to really fuck Piper now, while Dan couldn't resist to fuck the horny slut Drew. She only had a few orgasms today and didn't get fucked for a few hours, so she was horny and would be the wildest fuck. Domi decided to go at Katie. He went up to her and without warning pushed his massive dick inside her cunt. It slid in easily and he continued to pound her while enjoying her massive boobs bouncing everwhere. He looked to his side and saw his girlfriend getting fucked by Dan in doggystyle, her massive boobs bouncing under her. Directly in front of her was her sister, cum sill dripping from her chin, while also getting fucked doggy style. They moved a bit closer and the two sisters started to make out hard, swapping as much cum as possible. Nobody could hold back anymore and they all fired their girls full of cum. Everybody swapped holes and was now fucking the girls assholes until they also shot their loads in there.

Everybody took the next girl and now Dan was fucking Katie, Domi Piper and Travis was fucking an really horny Drew. They all had fun fucking the already well used girls and shot both their holes full of their own cum.

Domi now wanted to fuck his girlfriend, so they swapped to have Travis fuck Katie, Dan fuck Piper and Domi Drew. Drew looked at Domi seductively and licked her cum covered lip. Domi couldnt resist and leaned into her to make out with her, tasting the cum, he and Dan shot into Pipers mouth before. He placed his dick in front of her pussy and was happy to see a lot of cum leaking out of it. He pushed his dick inside of it and enjoyed how easily it slipped in and out due to Travis' and Dan's cum. He fucked Drew hard and fast and had her moaning like the slut she was, until he added his massiv load into her well fucked pussy. He shoved his dick into her ass next and groaned at the feeling of her slutty, used hole suck him in, despite tons of cum already leaking out of it. He watched how Travis fucked Katie and really liked to see Travis dick pound into Katie over and over, while seeing his balls slap against her ass. He could hear a sloshing sound from all the dicks pushing in and out of the cum filled holes. He looked towards Dan fucking his girlfriend and watched him push his massive dick in and out of her leaking asshole, cum squirting onto his balls everytime he pushed in. Domi couldn't hold back anymore and added his own massive load into Drew's asshole while Drew squirted on the couch in orgasm.

Everybody relaxed a bit and Domi lay down on the couch, not caring about all the cum stains. Drew decided to spread her legs and get in position over his face. Domi could see now, how well fucked her pussy was. The lips were spread and there was so much cum inside her, that it already now leaked out of both her holes onto Domi. There was a thick, intoxication smell, after Drew's heavenly pussy juices and another thick smell of all the cum, oozing out of her. Domi couldn't hold back any longer, and pulled her down and pressed her pussy as close into his face as possible. He could hear his girlfriend moan, while he pushed his tongue deep into her slick folds, enjoying the taste of his girlfriend. He had a beautiful view of her ass, directly over his eyes, while he pushed her pussy deep into his face. He felt cum and juices run down his chin, leaking out of her nonstop and Domi's dick was probably as hard as it would ever get.

Suddenly he felt a huge dick push his way into his girlfriends pussy and penetrated her right next to his pussy. He knew it was Dan, since he and Dan were close enough friends to not have a problem with such things anymore. None of them would probably do it with Travis though, although he also was a pretty good friend of them. Domi felt Dan's balls slap against his chin, but he didn't hesitate to eat out Drew next to Dan's dick, now being way more experienced eating her like that. He could hear Drew scream like crazy again, it seemed like she was really into this feeling, having a big cock pump into her, while getting her g spot pleasured by another skilled tongue. Judging by her reaction they would have to do that way more often. Suddenly her moans were stiffled, and he knew she took Travis cock in her mouth, enjoying to have all three cocks for herself. She felt like in heaven while getting fucked like that. Travis absolutely loved to recieve the probably greatest blowjob in his life, Dan really got off, feeling Drew's tight pussy combined with Domi's tongue pleasuring his dick and Domi enjoyed to lick Drew's pussy and Dan's dick. He felt a hand stroking his dick and knew he wouldnt last long like that. He wasn't quite sure if Dan was stroking his dick, or if one of the other girls decided he wanted some pleasure too.

He felt Dan's dick throb against his tongue and knew he was close. Domi started to lick Dan's dick inside Drew more and tried to get him off quicker, with great success. After a few seconds of pumping into Drew and Domi licking his dick he shot his load deep inside her. Domi instantly used his power on him and discovered that it was way stronger if he actually touched his dick and decided to keep that in mind. It was so much cum, that Drew could hold it all in her pussy and it floaded out of her, all over Dan's dick, Domi's tongue and mouth and on the couch.

Drew also came hard and squirted her juices and cum all over Domi's face. All that turned Domi on so hard, that he also shot rope after rope of cum out of his dick, on his lower body and the hand that was jerking him off. After a good while he stopped and everybody calmed down. Dan and Domi slowly pulled out of Drew's cunt and all stood up. Domi looked at Drew and saw her having a thick fresh facial by Travis who seemingly enjoyed the blowjob. He looked at Dan and saw him holding his hand towards Drew who licked it clean of all the cum. Domi thanked him for jerking him off.

They looked at Katie and Piper and saw them together in a hot lesbian spectacle. They were entangled in a close 69 position, both having a big dildo in their asses, while they shoved another one deep inside each others pussies. There was already cum dripping all over the dildos out of their used pussies and they were moaning like crazy.

Dan, Domi and Travis began jerking off and shot loads all over Drew. When Katie had a brilliant idea. Swap partners for an hour. Dan went to Katie and bent her over straight in her ass. Piper was giving Domi a hand job. His face was priceless. Piper's hands massaged every inch of his member. Drew was getting a deep pussy fuck from Travis. The house was full of pleasure moans.

''I have an idea.'' Dan yelled after filling Katie's sexy ass with a load. He ran off and got his video camera and tripod.

''Piper Drew you make porn with this. Why don't we?'' All the others aggreed. Dan went and made out with Katie before putting her in a doggystyle position and going for her soaking pussy. Travis did the same but swapped to Piper. Domi went to Katie and was fingering Drew while ramming his dick into Katie's ass. Dan's cum still leaking out of that hole. Domi moaned as did Katie but that stopped when Drew stood up and sat on Katie's face. Domi used his powers to triple everybody's loads and Travis went to Piper's pussy while Drew got a dildo to watch Katie do a double hand-job. Dan and Domi moaned while Katie massaged their immense dicks. Domi felt a load coming and used his powers to triple it soaking Katie's face and tits. He did the same for Dan who then made Katie do a double blowjob while Piper was sucking Travis dry.

''Don't drain too much Piper.'' Katie joked to the Cherokee girl. Piper couldn't speak due to the cock in her mouth. Katie tried to laugh but couldn't. The boys felt a load as did Drew and Domi once again tripled it.

Dan walked to Drew with Travis right behind him. There erections dangling in front of her face. Domi went to Piper who was leaking cum now. She almost needed a bath but didn't want one.

Domi started by letting Piper ride him. She moaned and bounced on the huge dick. She was a dirty slut at times and all knew it. Dan was being ridden by Drew while Travis was in her ass. Katie was masturbating watching this. Dan and Travis filled Drew with their loads and swapped places.

''Do you do this all the time?'' Travis asked excited. He was like a puppy with taking sex to new levels.

''Not just these cumsluts our servants from their mother too.'' Dan replied cooly. Nothing out of the ordinary. Dan kept pounding Drew making her massive tits fly about. Travis tried to grab one to play with. The two boys filled her again their cum overflowing as did hers. So Drew then did a double hand-job and coated her face and tits in cum. Dan and Travis then got a double blow-job from Drew. Dan looked over at his girlfriend fingering herself while sucking Domi's cock.

They came after a while and went to their partners for a final act. Dan took Piper deep on the couch. She screamed like a slut while the others stopped to watch but soon got back to fucking their brains out. After the best fuck of their lives so far Travis asked.

''You guys going to Percy and Annabeth's wedding in June?'' He was excited as it was 10 days of sun and sex. Plus free booze.

''Yeah we are. Domi is best man to Percy. I am cos Piper is helping with the clothes.''

''Well hopefully we can do this again.'' Travis said with a smirk. Katie looked horrified but knew it would be good.

''Let's add more next time.'' Drew said back to which everybody nodded.


End file.
